Suture anchors are used to anchor suture in various medical procedures such as glenoid labrum and rotator cuff surgery. The suture anchor is anchored into bone and one or more sutures are coupled to the suture anchor to hold the sutures in their intended position.
The present invention is directed to new methods and devices for anchoring sutures in bone.